This Means War!
by AndreMajic10
Summary: A new Gang war starts between The Warriors and the Kings (I created them) and it only increases in the body count as it drags on for the ultimate owner of South NYC (Brooklyn and Bensonhurst) the Warriors is not owned by me, they are owned by Walter Hill ad Paramount Pictures
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors: This means War!

_**October 3**__**rd**__**, 1979, 6:03 PM- **_Swan was walking along the boardwalk, watching the sun go down across the ocean, the orange hue reflecting off the water.

It was beautiful to him, and he wanted to stay there and watch the sun go down, but remembered that there was a party going down at the hangout tonight, and it started at 6:30.

"Damn, might as well start heading back." He said to himself as he headed for the hangout.

While he was walking back he saw the civilians of Coney, out and chilling, but then he was walking by the park, and saw a drunk guy peeing in the bush, then he turned around facing Swan and slurred, "Hey, you gotta prob'bem wit me, cuz if ya do we can go!" Swan walked over to him a punched him smooth in the face.

"Oooowwwww, what was that for?"

Swan looked at him, "For bein' stupid."

Swan then walked away at the drunk with disgust, after all, his father was a drunk, and always yelled at him when he was a teen.

_**October 3**__**rd**__**, 1979, 6:07 PM- **_Rembrandt was touching up a spot that he had hit earlier with a tag.

"And… Perfect!" he said to himself looking at the tag that was a deep, bold red, with accents of black and white.

"Oh man the party is gonna start soon, better get goin'!" he said to himself.

While Rembrandt was walking home, he noticed about five kids near a wall all wearing blue jeans and bright white, sleeveless shirts with a giant "K" with a crown on them, snuffing out one of his bombs with a throw up, then he yelled out, "HEY, WHADDA THINK YOUR'RE DOIN'?!"

The group looked back at him and the leader and one who was slashing Rem's mark said back "Whatever the fuck I want! You gotta problem wit dat!?"

The five looked at Rembrandt as he got nervous, but stood his ground and yelled back "That a Warriors tag you're slashin' you know that, and I'm the one who put it there!"

"Oh man, you're a Warrior, damn. Hey look I'm sorry man, I respect your work, as a matter of fact…" The leader was toying with Rembrandt, though he sounded serious, he then swiftly turned around and hit Rembrandt across the face with a swift right hook, the whole gang started beating him.

Rembrandt was screaming in pain as he got hit from every which way, then the leader told them to hold him down, and he asked him "Which hand you spray with?"

Rembrandt responded to him by answering with, " my left"

The leader chuckled, and said evilly, "not anymore" as he stomped down on Rembrandt's let hand, breaking it, as Rembrandt yelled out.

"Now, I'ma break yo leg so that you neva walk on these streets again, these is my streets you hear me!" The leader yelled at him while his boys still held Rembrandt down.

He grabbed a wooden plank, measured it up with Rembrandt's leg, and forced it down, 3 times, on Rembrandt's leg, breaking the plank and his leg.

His boys finally let go and got up high-fiving their leader as he said over Rembrandt, "these streets belong to the Kings, and you best not forget, bitch!" as he kicked Rembrandt in his injured leg, and ran off with his team.

Rembrandt was badly hurt, but after five minutes of writhing in pain, Cowboy noticed him, and ran to his aid with some flash.

"Rembrandt, you alright, who did this to you?" he asked in a panic, but the young writer only shook his head, feeling like he was going to blackout rom the pain.

'Alright come on now buddy, easy does it." Cowboy said as he picked Rembrandt up and carried him back to the hangout.

_**October 3**__**rd**__**, 1979, 6:16 PM- **_Swan was back at the hangout, everything was ready for the party, Beer, girls, Beer, food, TV, Flash, and weed.

Swan was talking to Snow about Ajax, who was actually supposed to get out of jail in a week.

"Man, I hope he lasts this long." Snow said slightly worried.

"Don't worry, when he gets out, we'll be there." Swan said reassuringly.

Then all of a sudden, Cowboy burst through the door with an injured Rembrandt in his arms as everything stopped and everyone gasped.

"Guys…" Cowboy said "Rembrandt got pretty banged up, get a chair ready!" Cowboy ordered, considering that he and a new member Griff (Short for Griffin) were like the team doctors.

Rhino and Malcolm pushed a long couch to lay Rembrandt on.

As Cowboy set him down gently, a crowd of Warriors and girls came over the injured one.

Then, Mercy walked in quietly, not knowing what the commotion was all about.

"yeah, he's got a broken leg, and hand" Griff said to the crowd.

"Who did this to you Rem?" Cowboy asked him.

"These guys called the Kings, *cough* in white shirts with "K"s with a crown on 'em. They were crossing out one of my tags, so I called 'em out, then they jumped me and said that this was their territory now." Rembrandt said weakly as the crowd started murmuring.

Then Swan called out to his soldiers "Listen up everyone, party's over! We're gonna find these chumps and wer'e gonna beat 'em into the ground, got that, we NEVER leave one of own behind! So grab anything you can, and meet me in the lot out back in 30 minutes. Got That?" Swan said to the group, excluding the chicks.

Swan then dismissed he group and went up to the young writer and said to him 'Don't worry Rembrandt, we're gonna get the lame fucks, okay?"

"Thanks Swan, give'em hell for me, I would be down there but *Coughs heavily* I guess I'm pretty banged up."

"I got to man, don't worry, Cowboy, go pick some stuff for Rembrandt here at the drugstore, they oughta at least have crutches, you and Griff stay here with Rem, I'm gonna go kill these fucks for messin' with my crew."

Cowboy to the drugstore down the street and bought a cast, sling, and crutches for Rembrandt. When he got back he saw a drunk guy in there with a knife trying to shank Griff, saying he was looking for Swan, and that he was gonna cut him open.

Cowboy dropped the stuff and ran towards the drunk and tackled him to the ground, then punched him, over & over again.

When it was all said and done, the drunk was out cold, and Rembrandt and Griffin were in shock, but thankful for Cowboy's rescue.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for all my Sly Cooper Fanboys and fangirls, I'm still working on Sly stuff, but if you don't know this movie, that's okay, tell someone who does know to read this.

Next Chapter is gonna be the meeting of the Warriors and the finding of the Kings so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Foot Soldier Rumble**

_**October 3, 1979- 6:46 PM- **_Swan and nearly 110 Warriors were in the Bumper Bash lot behind the hideout, all with planks, 2x4s, metal pipes knifes, baseball bats, and even Molotov's and machetes.

Swan then made his way through pile of bodies, and climbed onto a platform about 9 feet high, so that he could stand above everybody. His voice then boomed in a low baritone feature that stopped all the voices murmuring.

"Alright listen up! As you all heard, either at the party or any soldiers who got rounded up, Rembrandt got jumped by some punks called the Kings. Now Rembrandt said that this was "their territory" so they can't be far, my guess is their either still here in Coney, or they're takin' over Bensonhurst ever since the JSB's got hauled off by the pigs, so here's what were gonna do, we're splitting into 2 War Parties, Cochise and Cowboy and are gonna lead the Bensonhurst Party, and me and Snowball here are gonna search here in Coney, they may've taken the north side, since we got the whole south side. Remember, these punks got on white sleeveless shirts with a yellow "K" and crown on 'em. If you see 'em, take 'em out! We split in 10 minutes, get ready!" Swan said over the crowd of Warriors in red leather vests.

As Swan hopped off the platform, he met up with a Tall, dark skinned Warrior with Native American jewelry and boots, the coolest cat around and some off the heaviest muscle in town, Cochise, "He Cochise, you ready for this?" asked Swan.

"Born Ready Warchief, _especially _when one of our own soldiers gets japed by some punks? Man you better _believe _I'm ready!' Cochise said in an excited and angry tone.

Now even though Cochise was quite the heavy brawler, he wasn't just like Ajax, always looking for a fight, always wanting to start something, but no Cochise wasn't like that, but ever since what happened with the Riffs, the Rouges, and Cyrus, he had moved up from just muscle, to a higher Lieutenant, and assumed more responsibility for his Warriors, and this was _personal!_

"That's what I like to hear, go get 'em!" Swan said to his friend as he gave he some skin, then Cochise returned the favor with some skin right back again.

After going back into the hideout to find his favorite knife, the one he threw into Luther's wrist, Swan noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye, wearing blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and an unzipped blue jacket.

Swan pulled the knife out of his drawer and put it in the side of his belt, then greeted her, 'What's up Mercy?"

"N-N-Nothin', I just heard about what happened to Rembrandt, i-is he okay?" Mercy asked in concern.

"Depends on what you call okay, he's got a busted leg and arm, and bumps and bruises all on his body, which is why I'm gonna go settle th-."

Mercy quickly cut off Swan with a long kiss, and then asked him something that Swan could only agree too, "Swan, you mind if I stay here for da night, help take care of Rembrandt, my mother was a nurse, and I learned a thing or 2 from her. So whadya say, please?" Mercy asked again calmly but was practically begging on the inside.

"A'ight then, you can stay, look after Rembrandt for me woulda?

"I will."

Swan then exited the hideout and met up with Snow and got his war party ready to search Coney Island's North side, while Cochise and Cowboy got ready to ride up to Bensonhurst looking to crush some Kings.

_**October 3**__**rd**__** 1979 6:56-**_ As Cochise and Cowboy led 55 Warriors onto the "D" train from Coney to Bensonhurst, Swan and Snow's 55 man team made their way to the boardwalk walking from Their Hangout to the boardwalk.

_**October 3**__**rd**__** 1979 7:39- **_As it seemed like the Warriors had been walking for hours when finally they had found about Five kids with White shirts on with no sleeves, they approached them. One of the 5 kids immediately saw this out the corner of his eye and threw his beer bottle at Swan.

"DUCK!" Swan yelled as the bottle came crashing down.

The glass broke in an empty spot in the crowd, but the Five had taken off by now, but Swan was not so easily defeated, Swan motioned to one of his new lieutenant, Smoke to take his squad and go east, and for Snow and his Squad to go west, while Swan and his squad went gunning right for the kids.

Swan and his team raced after the five down the back alleys of North Coney, while 2 of them split up and took the alleys that Snow and Smoke had taken, dodging trash cans, shopping carts and hopping fences to get at the crew, and wreck them for what they did to Rembrandt.

After running down 10 city blocks, The alleys came down to a single road that lead to the Kings hangout.

Swan and the Warriors noticed this, and now started running harder after the punks, and when they finally caught them, the 5 ran into their hangout, to bring out every single member of their crew… which was only about 30 men.

The 3 Battalions of Warriors came into the light, the Warchief of the Kings stood tall in his private quarters of his hangout, looking out the broken window and looked over his outnumber soldiers.

Then as Swan stepped up, to say something, the punks who attacked Rembrandt stepped forward.

"Hey, are you the punks who tried to wreck our friend?" Swan yelled.

"Yeah, we was crossing out is lame-ass tag, gotta problem?" the lead attacker yelled back.

"Well if that's the case, I hope you had fun doin' it cause it's the last thing you're _ever _gonna do!" Swan said intimidatingly.

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"'Cause now, you gotta answer to _me._" Swan replied as he gave the order to waste the Kings.

After the bashing of skulls into walls, beating with planks and pipes, shankings and slashings, the Kings were wasted, and all the Warriors stood victorious.

And as a trophy for some of the New Bloods, they ripped the shirts off the Kings, some covered in blood and dirt. They then made their way back to the "D" Train and rode home, celebrating their victory.

_**BACK AT THE HANGOUT-**_ _**October 3rd 1979 7:39- **_Rembrandt, Cowboy and Griff were sitting watching TV with Mercy, eating tacos from down the street, a new store on the strip, called Pablo's.

Then as the gang was chilling out, Rembrandt's leg bandaged up, the doors leading into the room, opened and young kid about 19 years old, Hispanic, with an Afro, who looked a lot like Rembrandt, just smaller and slightly different features.

As soon as Rembrandt saw him, he got up and asked him, "Luis, what're you doin' here?!" Rembrandt asked him in shock, happy to the kid.

"I heard what happened hermano, I knew you was here, and I had to check on you."

Cowboy then looked at Mercy, and said "Hermano, I think that means 'brother!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**Hope you all enjoyed this, for those who still love the movie, and game, please review!**


End file.
